Meowth's Christmas
by yoshi12370
Summary: Everything's serious business for Team Rocket now but Meowth wants it back as it used to be for Christmas.


**This was for the BMGF Fanfic Christmas Contest. It's short but I like it!**

**LOL This is my first TRio fic ever!**

**I don't own Pokemon  
**

* * *

"I'm depending on you three to succeed in this mission. It's vital for our plan."

"Yes Giovanni, sir!"

"I'm sending the briefing of the mission as we speak. That is all."

With that, The call ended. Meowth sighed as he sat down with Jessie and James to discuss their current mission in Unova. He enjoyed the attention he and his teammates got from The Boss ever since they left the Sinnoh region. The mission in Unova was exciting and also very serious. They decided to put away their desires and focus on what Giovanni wanted ever since they started the mission and because of that, they became the most reliable Grunts in Team Rocket.

Meowth however wasn't paying any attention to his teammates at the moment. He stared out the window of their current hideout and saw it was still snowing heavily. It was those rare occasions when it snowed on December 24th, though this is a different region and Meowth isn't too sure about the weather patterns of it.

"Meowth! Are you paying attention?" Jessie called to the cat Pokemon, which snapped him out of his thoughts. "This meeting is important for Team Rocket and the mission. There's no time to be daydreaming."

"Sorry, Jessie." Meowth apologized. "I was, uh...worried about how we going to get through this weather. It's getting heavier by the minute."

"I wouldn't worry about the snow Meowth." James said. "I checked the weather and it said it'll stop snowing tomorrow."

"So we leave tomorrow morning then." Jessie concluded.

"Tomorrow morning?" Meowth cried in response.

"Yeah Meowth. We have to be at our destination in three days." James continued. "Even though the snowstorm would stop, it will be more difficult to navigate through the blankets of snow."

Meowth sighed again as he nodded his head, reluctantly agreeing with his teammates. He knew that they had to complete their current mission but can they do it the day after tomorrow.

"It's getting late. I'll just go to bed guys." Meowth said as he left his spot to prepare for bed.

"Night Meowth." James said.

"Remember to wake up early tomorrow!" Jessie followed up with.

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

Slightly crestfallen, Meowth couldn't go to sleep as fast as he normally can. He stared at the ceiling with boredom while thoughts jumbled through his head

_Tomorrow's Christmas and they don't care! I know our mission is our number one priority, but can we have a break at least. Everything isn't the same anymore!_

Meowth shook his head, not want to have depressing thoughts on his mind. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

The next morning Meowth got up from his slumber still feeling bad about not celebrating Christmas. He rubs his eyes and jumped down from his bunk to go to the main area to prepare for the day. He dragged his feet as he yawned but suddenly bumped into something.

"_Wooobbbbuffet!"_

Meowth opened his eye and saw a big blue blob smiling back at him.

"A-am I seeing things?" The cat Pokemon stuttered out.

"Merry Christmas Meowth!"

Meowth looked around and saw Jessie and James dressed up very formally and were surrounded by Yanmega, Seviper and Carnivine. They all had big smiles on their faces.

"W-what's going on? How did everyone get here?"

"Well, Jessie and I decided to surprise you with this little party since we noticed you were down in the dumps lately." James answered. "We had to pull some strings to get our Pokemon to come to Unova."

"It's Christmas! We can't always be focused on our mission!" Jessie continued. Suddenly she went starry eyed. "Plus all this snow it PERFECT for a snowgasboard!"

Jessie laughed as she danced around about loving snow and childhood memories. James gave her a warm smile in response.

"What's wrong Meowth?" James asked.

Meowth suddenly noticed that he was teary eyed and proceeded to wipe the tears away. He suddenly jumped and gave his teammates a hug.

"I love you guys so much!"

"Don't start with the waterworks Meowth! It'll mmmake me- me..." James also burst into tears and hugged Meowth back.

"Merry Christmas you guys!" Jessie said, also crying of joy as she hugged both James and Meowth. The rest of the Pokemon follow suit.

"This is the best Christmas ever!" Meowth exclaimed.

"Come on James and Meowth! We have a snowgasboard to make!" Jessie yelled out, suddenly into her winter clothes. "I'll be outside!"

And with that she ran out the door. James and Meowth soon changed their clothes and went outside to join her. Even though they're on an important mission, there's always time to spend time with friends, and that's what Christmas is all about.

END


End file.
